


follow me into the water

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Engaged Couple, F/M, Hot Weather, Kinktober 2019, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Rivers, Shower Sex, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, i just stole pemberly and turned it into gloucester manor sorry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: It's been a few very hot days, so Byleth and Lorenz go for a swim.





	follow me into the water

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being a day late. in my defence, this week has been stupid busy. i'll try and get back onto pace sooner rather than later. i do have a weekend to write, after all. 
> 
> this fic was written on request by a lovely peep! they wanted lorenz and f!byleth doing the do in a river, although i tried to write this a bit like shower sex, just with horizontal water instead of vertical. hence the tag. sorry if there was confusion.
> 
> day 17 pairing: lorenz/byleth  
day 17 kink: river/shower sex

It had been overwhelmingly hot for several days when Byleth tossed her hands in the air and demanded to know what could be done about the heat during their temporary stay at Gloucester Manor. There was, truthfully, little to be done. The ice cellar was still mostly full, but the temporary relief of a cold drink had not helped Byleth any of the previous days she’d attempted it. The manor itself was not well-ventilated in most places, and favoured large windows that let in the blazing sunshine. Byleth had already dressed down to the least amount of clothing she could reasonably wear. It was starting to grate on her. It was too warm at night to even sleep side-by-side, and perhaps her unsatisfied libido was making her more irritable than usual.

“You could always dip your toes in the lake, dearest,” Lorenz said, as though it was _obvious _that there was a lake. He was dressed relatively lightly himself, leaving his usual layers behind in favour of his simplest white shirt, not quite buttoned all the way up (though the ruffles at the cuffs could hardly be cooling!). It was as good as nudity compared to his usual fashions, and if it weren’t for the damned heat Byleth would be enjoying the sight. She had never quite understood what people meant when they talked about a hunger of the body for someone else, but perhaps this aesthetic appreciation is what they meant.

“Let’s go,” Byleth said, taking her fiancé’s arm. He stood obediently, though he seemed somewhat nonplussed by her behaviour. They walked out into the garden sharing a broad parasol, though protection of the sun did little for their comfort when the air itself was so warm. Lorenz guided them across the property. At first they stopped at the lake, but Byleth judged it lacking. Not enough shade, and there were geese nesting in the reeds. 

But at one end of the lake Byleth could see the river that fed it and a thick grove of trees only a little further down. She took Lorenz by the hand, let the parasol fold down, and hurried in that direction. The river and shade had cooled the air, and Byleth felt at last that she could breathe deeply and not suffocate in the heat. The water was clear and the river was both broad and deep enough for a good swim. She needed no further invitation. 

Lorenz sputtered as she stripped down to her undergarments, then further still until she was wearing nothing but a ring on her finger. “Dearest!” he gasped, but Byleth just stepped into the water. Her nudity was not new to him, not after months of cheerful engagement. The river water was not cold; it could hardly be so on such a hot day. But it was pleasantly cool and sent a shiver up her spine. The riverbed was covered in smooth rocks and had a steep, even incline, so it took little time for the water to rise to her waist.

“Are you going to join me, my rose?” Byleth teased, looking over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms under her breasts, raising them a little. She twisted at the waist so Lorenz could get a better look. She felt a happy little thrill in her stomach at the sight of him flushed and hiding his mouth behind his hand. He turned his face to the side, but she could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye.

“The water is fine and the current is weak, love. Join me.” She stepped in a little deeper and dropped her arms. She was deep enough in the water that her breasts were floating on their own. She wanted to see her fiancé in the water and admire him further. She may not have had a craving in her loins to see his skin, but she knew art when she saw it.

She waited, watching as Lorenz went through and entire debate in his head. At last, he said, “I suppose the groundskeeper has today off, so no one will be around here…” Byleth couldn’t help the smirk as he went to unbutton his shirt. She turned around fully to watch and admire him as he stripped down. Her eye caught on the mole on his stomach, a charming feature she had tried to kiss on several occasions with no luck. He was too ticklish for it.

He stepped into the water and Byleth shivered at the full-body _sigh_ that went through him as he went deeper into the cool water. He reached out a hand to her and she set her ring-bearing hand in his. He bent down and kissed her fingers tenderly. Then he kissed her mouth, warm and soft and now that she didn’t want to pull off her skin in an effort to cool down, she could enjoy the feeling of him.

Lorenz stepped closer and Byleth felt his growing erection press against her belly. Something in him seemed to click into place as his kisses went from soft to deep within a moment. One hand wove into her hair, guiding her head as he kissed her deeply. The other went to her hip and pulled her as close as she could be. The cool water flowing past them, the heat of his mouth, the golden sunshine that filtered in between the trees, all of it collected in Byleth’s chest. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé and kissed back, squeezing her thighs together at the sensation of a clinging slickness in her sex. 

She pulled away from Lorenz’ mouth and swept her hands through his long hair. Her hands and arms dripped water down his shoulders and chest, and she got his neck wet as she brushed it. She bit her lip at the sight of water droplets rolling down his chest, and he seemed similarly arrested with her wet, shiny bust.

He suddenly kissed her again, bending her backwards deeply, until she was submerged up to her neck. Her hair was wet and stuck to her throat when she stood upright again, hitching one leg over his hip. He lifted her fully onto his hips and she floated there, supported by the water. He adjusted his hold on her until he could lower her directly onto his erection, and she leaned up to kiss him as he did so. The cool water flowed around them and his body was warm and gentle against hers and she didn’t realise how much she’d missed this intimacy until it was back within reach. 

Lorenz kissed her throat and thrust into her sex with a fast, reckless rhythm and Byleth could only roll and grind her hips in response. It was too much, too fast, but for once she could feel her body keeping up with the pace. He was wet and warm and beautiful against her body, grunting and panting into her throat. Her sex was getting tense and she could feel her orgasm approaching. 

Lorenz’ rhythm stuttered and he gasped and Byleth could feel him coming. He pressed as deep as possible into her, and so she leaned back, ground her hips hard against his, and thrust a hand between them so she could massage her clit. Her orgasm swept through her, and if it was a little smaller than usual, that just meant she would have the energy for another round later.

Lorenz let go of her legs but held her close, skin-to-skin so no water could flow between them. It was so pleasant that when Lorenz let her go, Byleth laid back in the water, closed her eyes, and just floated, holding his hand so she would not be swept away by the current.


End file.
